People Judge Only from What They Could See
by Furuchisa
Summary: Aliens attacked Edo during the winter festival. Kagura and Sougo were asked to bring Edo people to run away. 3 years later Edo came back to normal, but Gin-chan was surprised by the arrival of Kagura and Sougo, bringing a little girl with sandy hair and cerulean-eyes. What happened after 3 years? "Oh this girl is Sora""Did you mean that Sora is the abbreviation of SOugo KaguRA!"
1. 1

Gintama©Sorachi Hideaki

People Judge Only from What They Could See

English Version of "Orang Menilai dari Apa yang Kentara"

* * *

Kabuki-cho, Edo, December 28th

Kagura walked along Kabuki-cho streets. Her bright blue eyes just got attached to the white silver drops on the ground, then, she stopped, and continued to walk again. The situation there was so crowded. Many food stalls, accessories, traditional charms were fulfilling the streets. Children ran happily, using their best clothes to play. Some were using colorful bandana on their head, some were using the flower-patterned yukata to their girl friends. This was the Winter Festival celebration of Kabuki-cho.

"Hello, Soyo-chan? Uh, yeah, I'm walking to stall number 18. Oh, you have been there? Okay, okay, wait, I'll come fast, _aru_ " Kagura spoke with her high tone as usual. She pressed the red button on her phone screen and put it back to her sling-bag. It has bunny patern and given by Anego one year ago when she was fifteen last November.

"Kagura-chan, is this okay to leave Gin-san alone at home?" Shinpachi blabbered.

"Gin-chan said that he is too lazy to go out because today is so cold. He already told us to buy him candies, isn't that enough?" Kagura asked as she tried to look for stall number 18 where she and Soyo-chan promised to meet.

In stall number 18, there stood a grown-up boy was holding a phone.

"Yes, Princess, I'm standing in the Highness' appointment place, what should I do? Oh I see, I have to keep standing still until someone arrives? Understood, Soyo-Princess"

Still in the crowd, Kagura yelled, "Oi Shinpachi did you see stall number 18?"

Shinpachi couldn't help but feeling so sorry to Kagura's awkward action. Was she going to shame herself? They were in front of their destination, where there was a teenage boy using a sandy-brown scarf, just the same with his hair color.

"Kagura-chan we are standing in front of it, right now"

"No, no, absolutely, _aru_. Soyo-chan didn't cut her hair and change her hair color with the same color as that useless police, _you know who_?" of course Shinpachi knew, who else if he's not Okita Sougo, the one who stand in stall number 18.

Now Sougo felt so pissed off by the Princess. He was told to guard Shogun's little sister from a crazy stalker who intended to meet the Princess in the festival, whereas she still wanted to go even if the stalker will come, so for the sake of her, the Shogun asked Shinsengumi to send one of their members to go together with Soyo. At the very first plan made by Kondo, Yamazaki was the one who would come, but unfortunately he had a high fever since the early morning, so, Sadist came to replace him. Knowing that the one who would accompany her is Okita Sougo, the Sadist, without telling the others, Soyo made a plan to make Kagura meet Sougo during the festival.

Rather than coming to enjoy the festival, she thought that it would be more enjoyable to see Okita Sougo and Kagura going together to the celebration.

And now, all that he did to see was China and the freak glassed- _otaku_.

"Oi China could you please mind your attitude when you are speaking?"

"Shinpachi, can you hear a weird whisper coming from that stall? Oh, it's so bad, maybe Soyo-chan was eaten by a watchman devil?"

"K-Kagura-chan, I think… you shouldn't trigger a fight now, ne?" Shinpachi looked so pale, seeing Sougo's frowned face.

"Yo, Eyeglassed- _otaku_. Are ya doin' well?" Sougo shared his smirk, when suddenly a call came.

"Soyo Princess, don't play around with me"

" _Ara, ara, Okita-san? Is there anyone who comes closer? If so, please tell me what color does her hair? Is it vermillion? Okay, I hope you are pleased to enjoy the festival with her, and don't forget to send the report after this. Oh yeah, if you didn't do as what I have told, you have to remember our appointment last noon, see you then, Okita-san!_ " Soyo said from the phone.

Sougo turned off his phone, felt pissed off for the second time. This was our Sadist Prince, no matter who the hell called him, even if it was the Shogun's little sister, he would not be reluctant to be annoyed. Ah yeah, suddenly he remembered his fool appointment with the Princess, he was told to do some freak things—something so embarrassing for him. _Damn that Princess, using her power to bully me for her pleasure, and what? Accompanying China? What kind of happiness that she will get?_ , he thought.

"Well China, Eyeglassed-otaku, I was sent by the Princess to accompany you two to the festival. She was very sorry to you, China, because she couldn't meet you right now"

"WHAT? I DON'T NEED YOU TO BE MY ESCORT!" Kagura yelled.

"Who's the one who tell you that I'll be an escort for you? No one!" Sougo replied.

"Uh, uh, you must have tricked Soyo-chan, Sadist"

"No I didn't, for what sake I want to waste my time to see a glutton wandering around the food stalls?"

"Did you say something?"

"Yes I did. I say, a glutton!"

"You damn police officer!" Kagura was preparing to slap Sougo when Shinpachi stopped her hand.

"Stop it, Kagura-chan, we have to enjoy the festival, everyone in this place is happy, don't make any mess, okay?"

"You hear him, China glutton"

"Whatever, _aru_ "

In the end of that short fierce discussion, Sougo decided to walk beside Shinpachi and Kagura was in front of them. Each time Kagura stopped in a food stall, Sougo would only laugh a little, _she is really a huge-eater_.

Eating her last bite of takoyaki, Kagura was surprised, seeing many people ran toward the opposite direction. The sound of screams, bombs, rushing people were mixed. Not so long after that, a bunch of thick smoke was filling the air. Still in the crowd, Kagura, Sougo, and Shinpachi hurriedly ran toward the source of the bomb, ready with their own weapon. Kagura who was bringing along her umbrella, Sougo with his Kiku-ichimonji RX 78, and Shinpachi… ah let's spare him, because he was bringing a frying pan, maybe he got it from the food-seller.

"Just what the heck is happening!" Sougo said.

"Alien!" a passerby screamed.

"Aliens are attacking us! Run! Run!"

"Okay I know that this China glutton is an alien who attacks you people by eating a lot of takoyaki until nothing left" Sougo said, spare his smirk to Kagura.

"You better shut up and see something in front of you, Tax-Robber!"

A group of aliens were coming. Some of them had neon-green color, some had bad smells, come had sharp teeth with one big eye, some had many hair along her body, Shinpachi felt so disgusted and tried his best to punch them.

"They are regenerating so fast" Sougo commented, "they got no end"

"Huh? What are you doing, Sadist? They fell to the ground when I hit them, are you just too weak? Haha!" Kagura mocked, while Sougo knitted his eyebrows, _how could China do it_?

Edo was in fear, everyone hide in their own home, or rather than it, finding a shelter in another faraway town—by running. All town infrastructures were caught by the aliens, they were guarding it, no mercy.

Sougo sighed, "oi China, are they your siblings or auntie or granny who are wishing you to come back home?"

"Of course not!" Kagura yelled.

 _This is bad_ , Sougo thought.

* * *

 **A/N**

Hello everyone! Basically this is in Indonesian, I translated this fic into English, for having a refreshment. I'm inside the weeks of exams. Since I'm having a test, no lesson at school, so I go home earlier and get more time.

Pardon me for the bad English because it's not my first language. Please leave your supporting advice and critics.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day!

Furuchisa.


	2. 2

**Fooooooo...d** : (just how many O here?) Hello Food-san! You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this new chapter.

 **Shinnypichu88** : Thank you so much for the advice and the evaluation.

 **Hellooo** : Thank you for reviewing this fic! Hope you enjoy this second chapter.

* * *

"Gin-chan!" Kagura shouted when she saw Gintoki was in the front of the batte field, along with Katsura, Hijikata, and Kondo.

Without being told, Kagura, Sougo, and Shinpachi joined them. Some of Kagura's parasol bullet paralyzed some aliens. _Damn_ , she thought. _They are just too much... and disgusting!_ , Kagura held her breath, she didn't want to vomit now, it was not funny, hey, this is a war zone!

The air just becoming hotter and hotter, and it felt more difficult to breath. Methane gass was filling the air.

"Ugh, man, they stink and very slimy" Gintoki screamed, swung his wooden sword.

"Get rid of your repulsion, Gintoki, don't ashame me!" Katsura commented.

"Shut your mouth, Zura, don't you see how horrible they are. Hoi, see this alien, Zura! His body is covered with long hair, maybe it's good to make it become a Mohawk style?"

"Hahahaha, good idea, man! But hey, I'm Katsura not Zura!"

"Oi Shiroyasha-danna, I think we have to make a strategy, they can't be defeated with common weapons" Hijikata suddenly said, making another part of his team to turn their heads. "There is an abandoned building there, let's have a discussion"

Yorozuya Trio plus Katsura and the three main members of Shinsengumi came in the abandoned building.

Hijikata was busy with his phone, complaining some things, nodding his head, and turned it off again.

"I have contacted Edo Research Institution to send the related data about this alien. They will sterilize the city by using some chemical substances, while they are at that, we have to make sure that the alien won't disturb or attack the institution's officer"

"I will go with 2nd and 4th squad of Shinsengumi to the North, how's it Toshi?" Kondo asked.

"Good idea Kondo-san, we have a lot of governmental buildings there. Oi Megane, you will go to the South with me" Hijikata told Shinpachi.

"What about me and Katsura? Oi?" Gintoki yelled.

"It's up to you, Shiroyasha-danna, _heh_ , since you can't attach a certain rule" Hijikata grinned.

"Okay Zura, it's up to us, fine!"

"So we are free from those police officers? Yeah, it's joy! And yes, I'm Katsura not Zura!"

"China girl, you go to save the city's people, bring them away from this city" Hijikata said. Looked at Kagura with serious eyes, as if he was trying to say ' _the safety of people is in your hand, China girl_ '

"Hijikata-san, what about me? Are you trying to leave me behind? Do you want to command me to cut your head now? Okay, one, two—" Sougo rose his sword.

"You fool!" Hijikata escaped from Sougo's scary action. "You will go with your squad"

"So I will go alone, am I Mayora?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, of course, can you do it?" Hijikata replied.

"Yes I can, I ate sukonbu battery today, _aru_!"

Those people were out from the building, but before Sougo was really out of the building, Kondo pulled his shoulder.

"Sougo, follow that China girl, accompany her"

"Why, Kondo-san? Hijikata-san commanded me to go with my squad. Who will lead them if I'm not here?"

"I'll do it. Didn't you have a heart? That China girl is going to go alone, that _demon_ Toshi, he didn't think about this thing?"

Sougo tch-ed.

"She's not even a human girl, Kondo-san. She is a monster coming from Yato tribe, even her own power is enough to protect the whole city"

"Okay I know that you are the Sadist Prince of Planet Sadist, but at least don't be so egoist and treat her as a human"

"So you don't believe in my power to join the battle, with you all?"

"We do believe in you, so please protect that China girl and save all city's people. This is your commander's command, Sougo. Don't come back before Edo is safe again, don't ever come back!" Kondo said, seriously.

Sougo kept silent, he left without saying anything, he ran toward the crowd, saw the vermillion was running in the riot. He pulled Kagura's hand and brought her to the townpeople's houses, giving command for them to run as far as they could. While bringing a lot of people away, Sougo and Kagura cleaned the way from the alien.

In the other battle area,

"Kondo-san, can we let him build our Edo again, later? With the new Shinsengumi?"

"Of course, but now, don't die, we're not weak, Toshi" Kondo pulled his sword and started to attack the enemies.

* * *

Kagura didn't say much or cursing Sougo about what he did—suddenly appeared in front of her and followed her. And on the other side, Sougo had only his focus on how and where they would go, bringring a lot of panick people behind them. Uncounsciously, Sougo was taking those people to Bushu, his hometown where he was born and spent his childhood.

* * *

"Everyone, we will stay in Bushu until Edo comes back to peace. I will ask the elder about this sudden movement, you all can find an abandoned house or a shady place to have a rest. Don't worry about that alien, this place is far from Edo and a bit isolated" Sougo gave the instructions. The Edo people were all tired, their faces were pale.

Bushu was having a calm evening. The sun set silently as the wind slowly swept the grasses. The swallows flew around the sky, as if they were welcoming the newcomers from Edo.

"Oi China, after making sure that these people are safe and sound, let's come back to Edo to help Kondo-san and the others" Sougo sighed, he was a bit tired, of course, after a long trip.

"That's a certain thing!" Kagura stood, pointing her parasol to the sky "it feels so wrong to go here, like, uh, escaping from the batte field, such a coward, _aru_ "

"Cih" Sougo smirked "that's why I said that we should come back ASAP, _Teme_!"

Kagura grinned.

"You sure still got some energy, Sadist"

"Of course, I'm not a weakling" Sougo stood up, spared his evil smile to Kagura.

And they started to fight each other, again, under the glimpse of the setting sun.

* * *

"Here you are" Sougo handed some clothes to Kagura.

"What is this, Sadist? What? Are you going to roll me up using these clothes? No thank you!" Kagura was sitting in the terrace of the family house of Okita after having a long and fierce debate with Sougo. The topic was 'where will she stay before going back to Edo'. Honestly, Kagura didn't know that Bushu was Sougo's hometown. Basically, she didn't pay that much about Sougo's background, even she didn't know who is his real name.

Sougo too…

He didn't know who is her real name too, so it was equal for them.

She thought that Bushu was an ordinary place, if not because of the fresh air and the beautiful scenery. At least, this place was better, compared to her hometown in another planet. But of course, she wouldn't hurt Sougo's feelings by saying bad things about Bushu.

"Don't think that I'm such a bad person, China. These are my late older sister's. You can use these clothes during your stay here"

Kagura slapped her mouth for being so rude. ' _Oh it's an improper way to express your opinion, Kagura, but I didn't know that these are his sister's. It's okay already, say thanks to him and everything's over!'_ , she thought.

"Thank you" she said.

"Come with me" Sougo stretched out his hand to Kagura.

"Where?"

"I'll show you your room"

"Uh, huh, thank you" Kagura pretended herself to be cool, in order to let her cheeks not to blush.

' _Sometimes, he is so reliable_ ' she thought.

 _Growwlll_

It was Kagura's stomach, right after Sougo opened her room's door.

"Oi Chinese Pig, your stomach is very noisy. Should I prepare you a barn full of hay? Or fresh grasses? We have a lot of them in Bushu"

" _T-teme_ , what did you say?!" Kagura yelled.

"I said _Chinese Pig_ "

"You, Sadist! Shut up! Or I should punch you to be quiet?!"

"I will fully appreciate if you don't mind to call me Sadist-sama, Chinese Pig"

"I have a beautiful name, you know!"

"Oh is that so? Miss Chinese Pig?"

"Y-you!" Kagura pulled Sougo out from her room. "I have a good name!"

"Okay, okay, please introduce yourself while kneeling down in front of me, Chi-ne-se Pig"

"Is this your way to treat your guest? You sure don't have good manners, Sadist!"

"My name is Okita Sougo, please add –sama suffix in the end of my name and I will forgive you"

' _So this jerk's name is Okita Sougo, huh?_ '

"As if! I didn't do any mistakes, Okita Sougo- _teme_ sama!"

"Cih" he tch-ed, and left.

 _'_ _Uh, wait, what's her name again? Did she mention it?'_ Sougo turned his head to look back, he was going to ask Kagura, but unfortunately, the Vermillion just slammed her door, making a loud noise.

"Oi China, you will break my house if you are doing it harshly"

It was quiest, there was no answer.

"China, don't do anything in my house"

Once again, there was no answer. Kagura was mad, how could he call her Chinese Pig? ' _Why doesn't he ask my name if he doesn't know, and calling me pig? What? He didn't treat me as a human?'_

"China, you know, if you are acting so rude, no one will marry you" Sougo opened Kagura's door and he found out that she was sitting in the futon, covering her eyes with her knees.

 _'_ _She is crying? She is mad?'_ Sougo questioned himself.

Kagura didn't share any eye contact with the confused Sougo _. This sandy haired police officer was far beyond the humanity_ , she thought.

"If you are so easy to get mad, no one will marry you China" Sougo said, again, with his flat tone, though he was trying to tease her.

"Mind your own business, after all, if no one would love to marry me, I'm not going to ask your pity to marry me" Kagura stood up, brought the clothes to the bathroom. ' _I'm going to take a bath, seeing his face makes me want to puke_ '

After being left, Sougo was still inside Kagura's room.

' _SHE IGNORED ME!_ '

Come on, Sadist Prince, don't you think that you just take her bait?

* * *

 **A/N**

Two weeks of school exams were over! Two weeks again I'll have the national exams, and a month after that, there will be held the university national enrollment test. Wish me luck!

Please leave your comments, supportive advice, or others in the review. I'll appreciate it and try my best to fix the grammatical errors. English isn't my first language, so I'm terribly sorry for the messy words.

Regards

Furuchisa


End file.
